The field of nonwoven fabric laminates has been well developed to devise fabrics with both machine and cross directional stretch properties utilizing conventional lamination which consists of heat and/or adhesives to produce the final product. The present state of the art includes use of multi-layer fabrics of fibrous composition to provide for the entanglement process. Prior art utilizes composites that are formed by employing a multitude of layers including elastomeric spunbond, elastomeric fibers including natural and synthetic fibers, and films. Certain combinations of such fabrics are typically laminated, glued together requiring a more costly manufacturing process.
The prior art utilizes hydroentanglement to entangle fibers into an elastomeric spunbond and some of these fibers may be thermobond fibers or hydroentangle elastomeric fibers together to form a composite material.